dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Pain
Lotus Pain is the ending theme of D Gray Man Hallow, making it the ninth ending theme of the D.Gray-Man anime series, performed by Mashiro Ayano from Episode 01 of Hallow to episode 13. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English In a clear night, tracing every moment Its glowing brightness becomes the light of our life If we were to fall into one another We would create such a melancholy twist In between seeing a dream and vivid memories Our doubtful selves wavered With that voice of yours blazing in my heart Our promises destroyed all these thorns In such a beautiful form of flower You fall apart I fall apart I made that meaningful laugh to slumber |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji sumiwataru yoru toki wo tadori matataku hikari wa inochi no hi "Moshimo futari ga kasanaru nara..." munashiku rasen wo egaita kasumu kioku ni yume wo mite wa futashika na bokura ga yureru kokoro wo kogasu kimi no koe yakusoku dake ga toge wo masu utsukushiku saku hana no sugata ni kimi ga kowarete yuku boku ga kowarete yuku nemuri ni yoseta sono kotae |-|Kanji= Kanji 澄み渡る夜　時を辿り 瞬く光は命の灯 「もしも二人が重なるなら…」 虚しく螺旋を描いた 霞む記憶に　ユメをみては 不確かな僕らが揺れる 心を焦がす　君の種(こえ) 約束だけが棘を増す 美しく咲く花の姿に 君が壊れていく 僕が壊れていく 眠りによせた　その笑顔(こたえ) Lyrics (Full) English= English In a clear night, tracing every moment Its glowing brightness becomes the light of our life If we were to fall into one another We would create such a melancholy twist In between seeing a dream and vivid memories Our doubtful selves wavered With that voice of yours blazing in my heart Our promises destroyed all these thorns In such a beautiful form of flower You fall apart I fall apart It felt like something that I once heard A familiar voice that opens up my eyes Drifting inside of my shaky mind You ripped it apart silently Falling into the same world We’re unable to reach the days we dreamed of Looking for peace to free our heart We continued to hurt each other, over and over Tears fell just like these blooming flowers You grew farther Building a distance between us I lost that guiding star And now I don’t know where I’ll go I’m captivated by your shadows In endless vision With that voice of yours blazing in my heart Our promises destroyed all these thorns In such a beautiful form of flower But now it feels like That virtuous quivering flower of yours Faintly waits for me At the end of this relentless sorrow I fall apart I break you apart I made that meaningful laugh to slumber |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji sumiwataru yoru toki wo tadori matataku hikari wa inochi no hi "Moshimo futari ga kasanaru nara..." munashiku rasen wo egaita kasumu kioku ni yume wo mite wa futashika na bokura ga yureru kokoro wo kogasu kimi no koe yakusoku dake ga toge wo masu utsukushiku saku hana no sugata ni kimi ga kowarete yuku boku ga kowarete yuku haruka mukashi ni kiita you na natsukashii koe ni me wo samasu memai no naka ni ukabu kimi wa seijaku wo azayaka ni yabutta onaji sekai ni ochiteiku kedo negatta hibi ni wa aezu ni kokoro wo tokasu yasuragi wo motome tsuzukete kizutsuketa tada sakihokoru hana no namida ni kimi ga hanarete yuku boku wo toozaketeiku michibiku hoshi wo nakushita mama doko e tadoritsuku darou tagai no kage ni torawareteiku owaru koto naku kokoro wo kogasu kimi no koe yakusoku dake ga toge wo masu utsukushiku saku hana no sugata wa ima mo maru de... kedakaku yureru kimi no hana toki ni hakanaku boku wo matsu kurikaeshiteiku kanashimi no hate boku wa kowarete yuku kimi wo kowashite yuku nemuri ni yoseta sono kotae |-|Kanji= Kanji 澄み渡る夜　時を辿り 瞬く光は命の灯 「もしも二人が重なるなら…」 虚しく螺旋を描いた 霞む記憶に　ユメをみては 不確かな僕らが揺れる 心を焦がす　君の種(こえ) 約束だけが棘を増す 美しく咲く花の姿に 君が壊れていく 僕が壊れていく 遥か昔に聞いたような 懐かしい声に目を覚ます 眩暈の中に浮かぶ君は 静寂を鮮やかに破った 同じ世界に堕ちていくけど 願った日々には逢えずに 心を解かす　安らぎを 求め続けて傷つけた ただ咲き誇る花の涙に 君が離れていく 僕を遠ざけていく 導く星を無くしたまま どこへ辿り着くだろう 互いの影に囚われていく 終わることなく 心を焦がす　君の種(こえ) 約束だけが棘を増す 美しく咲く花の姿は 今もまるで… 気高く揺れる　君の花 時に儚く　僕を待つ 繰り返していく哀しみの果て 僕は壊れていく 君を壊していく 眠りによせた　その笑顔(こたえ) Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs